


It’s what we do...

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Halloween @ Torchwood_Fest prompt #4 They comfort each other after what happened (Jack's memories; Ianto being able to save just one)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s what we do...

Title: It’s what we do...  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: PG, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto  
Spoilers – Episode Season 2: From out of the rain  
Summary: Written for Halloween @ Torchwood_Fest prompt #4 They comfort each other after what happened (Jack's memories; Ianto being able to save just one)

Masterlist:  [ http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html ](http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time  
Thanks to my beta - the awesome [](http://badly-knitted.livejournal.com/profile)[ **badly_knitted**](http://badly-knitted.livejournal.com/)  *hugs close*

**_It’s what we do..._ **

Ianto’s anguished cry tore at Jack’s heartstrings, “ _Noooooo..!_ ” as the silver flask arced gracefully through the air, shedding the treasured ‘last breaths’ of the victims as it flew... Ianto followed its path with his eyes, moving to intercept it...hoping and praying that he’d be in time... He grabbed it and slammed his hand over the open top... Bringing it up to his ear he shook it...the tiny ringing of just one breath remained... _just one..._ His heart sank at the needless loss of life, his expression enough for Jack to work out it wasn’t good news...

As Ianto’d been flask-catching, his Captain had been dealing with their unwanted visitors from the celluloid film world by exposing the freshly shot film to the light...the Ghostmaker, Pearl and the rest of the Night Travellers destroyed by the sun...

Back at the hospital, they discovered that the one breath they’d managed to save belonged to a small boy from the family in the car...a young boy who would now be an orphan...

Ianto watched as Jack held the flask to the boy’s lips and his last breath was restored to him...that glorious sound as he began to cough as he opened his eyes... Ianto had tears in his eyes... _we saved one...just one_...

Once they’d escaped the interrogation from the medical team caring for the boy, they headed back to the hub. Ianto disappeared into the kitchen to make some coffee, Jack sent the others home and slumped in his chair in his office, mulling over the events of the past few days...

His mug landed on his desk, the steaming aromatic contents just enough to drag him out of his melancholy musings and he looked up in time to catch the Welshman’s hesitant expression before it was wiped away, replaced with the calm and controlled, carefully crafted exterior persona that Ianto put on when he was upset or worried...

“What’s wrong..?” his voice was soft, yet commanding...his _you can tell me_ voice, honed after years and years of practice...

Ianto seemed to sag before his eyes, “What do we do with _this_..?” He placed the silver flask into Jack’s hand, shuddering at the memory of what it had held and the outcome...

“We lock it away...my safe, I think...can’t risk the general archives...” The paperwork complete, Jack locked it away in his personal safe, jumping as he closed the door...uncertain if he’d caught a faint echo of the music of the Night Travellers... _please, no more..._

Ianto turned away, heading for the stairs back to the main hub...

“Ianto..?”

“Chores to do, Jack...Janet, the Mixoytes...usual stuff...”

“Oh, ok...see you in a bit then...”

“Yeah...”

Sighing heavily, Jack turned his attention reluctantly back to the mountain of paperwork on his desk. Ianto was upset enough already, without needing to chastise his Captain for sloppy files and overdue reports...he’d give him some space and try and impress him with a tidy desk... Head down, brow furrowed, Jack concentrated on the First Alert Plan that the Prime Minister was currently demanding an update on...which would be fine if they actually _had_ a FAP..! He’d draft one out then let Ianto make it into something that actually made sense...

Ninety minutes later he’d managed to draft something that could be moulded into a workable system with a bit of Welsh magic... He frowned, his hand closing round his mug to swirl the dregs of his cold coffee...Ianto _always_ brought him a second mug once he’d fed the residents...

He leapt to his feet and slid down the stair rail, landing with a thud at the bottom before sprinting down to the cells, his mind picturing all sorts of calamities that could have befallen his precious Welshman... “Ianto..?” The cell block was empty, aside from the aliens of course... The archives were next to receive a visit...nothing...same with the kitchen...

Jack was really worried now. It was unlike Ianto to just leave, with no word... He dug in his pocket for his phone and hit #1 on the speed dial...it rang into answer phone. Jack left a panicked and clearly garbled message that even he’d have trouble deciphering before sinking onto the sofa, head in hands... _where would Ianto go..? He was upset about today...about the loss of so many innocent lives... Come on Jack!_ He cursed himself, he should know the answer to this – this was the man he loved, he _should know him..._

Suddenly he knew _exactly_ where Ianto would be. He grabbed his coat and headed for the roller door, pausing to tug the post-it note in Ianto’s flowing hand off the door _Jack, needed some air – back later. I_ Shaking his head, Jack left, driving the short distance far too fast, just needing to find his Welshman... Pulling up in front of the Electro, he leapt out and ran to the door, pushing it open to find everything in darkness inside.

Jack made his way across the foyer to the auditorium which was also in darkness. “Ianto..?” he called softly, “I know you’re here...”

A sigh sounded to his left and the brief flash of a mobile phone screen guided him to where the young man was sat. “How’d you know I was here..?”

“I tried to think what I’d do if I was you...and I’d come here because that’s where it all started...”

“Jack...we only saved _one kid...just one_...” Ianto’s voice shook with barely controlled emotion and he didn’t resist when Jack wrapped him into his arms and rocked him gently. “We should’ve done more...should’ve stopped them sooner...realised what they were... _just one...and now he’s all alone_...” He let out a smothered sob as despair and sorrow finally gained the upper hand...

Jack’s arms tightened instinctively around his distraught Welshman and he dropped light kisses onto any part of Ianto he could reach, “...sshhh...it’s ok...it’s going to be ok...we stopped them, Yan...they could’ve killed hundreds...even thousands for their audience...but we stopped them _and_ we managed to save someone...only one, _but we did save him... It’s what we do..._ ” Jack’s whispered words, his comforting aroma and the gentle rocking all served to calm the distressed young man and he gradually quietened, his fingers curling into the fabric of his Captain’s coat as he relaxed into the embrace...

It was long minutes before Jack attempted to move, tipping Ianto’s face up so he could kiss him gently, lips soft and responsive against his own... “Coming home now..?”

“Yeah...and Jack... _thank you for finding me...”_  

Entwining their fingers, Jack led them out of the cinema, dropping the latch on their way out, and drove them to Ianto’s flat...the place he now called home too. Once inside he led his Welshman to the bedroom, undressed him carefully [even folding or hanging up the removed clothing] and pulled back the quilt, settling his young man into bed, before quickly shedding his own clothes and sliding in beside him, wrapping him into his arms with a contented sigh...

Ianto snuggled in close and they kissed sweetly, both taking love and comfort from the intimate contact until they drifted off to sleep, limbs entwined, noses almost touching...

Jack woke roughly three hours later and try as he might, he just couldn’t go back to sleep, neither could he keep still... Ianto’s words in the cinema had been tumbling around in his head and now they were burning... _he_ should’ve done more, found them faster, known what they were capable of… _he’d been there before_...should’ve known... _he could’ve saved more_... Ianto had unknowingly reignited a long since buried away disquiet...that feeling of failure and inadequacy he’d had since his last encounters with the travelling show and the Night Travellers...all those people... _he should’ve saved them..._

Sliding carefully out of bed so as to not disturb the sleeping man beside him, Jack pulled on his clothes and stood looking down at the man he loved...he looked so young and innocent in sleep and he felt a rush of warmth spread through him followed swiftly by the chill of shame... _I let him down...I should’ve done more...sooner...faster..._

Jack let himself out of the flat, pulling Ianto’s post-it note out of his pocket and sticking it on the inside of the front door before striding away into the night...

Rolling over in his sleep some time later, Ianto woke with a jump when his reaching hand met emptiness and he realised the bed beside him was cold...Jack had been gone a while... He sat up, blinking rapidly as he encouraged his brain awake before climbing out of bed, pulling on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a warm sweatshirt and headed to the kitchen. A few minutes later he left the flat. He knew exactly where to find his Captain...

Jack turned at the sound of approaching footsteps, his face breaking into a rueful smile as the familiar scent of his beloved Welshman wrapped around him and he sank into the embrace, burying his face into the young man’s hair. “How’d you know I’d be here..?” he mumbled into his neck.

“If you’ve left me alone in our bed, it can only mean a weevil or you’re brooding on a rooftop...I figured a rooftop was more probable, given the events of yesterday...”

“You were right...we _should’ve_ saved more...I _knew_ what the Night Travellers were capable of...I should’ve stopped them sooner...it’s my fault that boy’s an orphan...”

Ianto’s arms closed tighter around his Captain, “...it’s not your fault, cariad...we stopped them…You were right...we saved one...that has to be a good thing...”

Jack clung on tight as the tears welled...there was such love and conviction in Ianto’s voice...what had he done to deserve such devotion... “I’ve lived for _so long...seen so many people die..._ to save _anyone...even just one...has to be worth it..._ His voice was hoarse, raw emotion threatening to overwhelm him as Ianto’s arms tightened protectively before he pulled back enough to look deep into Jack’s eyes...

“ _It’s what we do..._ You were right...everything we face, the rift, the aliens, the threats against humanity...if we can save someone then that _has to be a good thing_...and the world would be a darker place without you... _my world would be darker...”_ Ianto slid one hand round the back of Jack’s neck and pressed in for a gentle kiss, the older man’s moan lost against his mouth as they sought comfort in each other, the kiss building in intensity as tongues duelled pleasurably and the stresses of the day melted away...

Long minutes later they broke off for air, Ianto leading his Captain away from the edge to where he’d spread a blanket on the roof with a flask and two travel mugs. Tugging Jack down onto the rug, he poured the coffee and snuggled in close, leaning back as he sat between Jack’s legs. “We see so much that is cruel and ugly I thought it was high time we saw some wonder and beauty so we’re gonna watch the sun come up...remind ourselves why we’re here...what it’s all for...”

Jack’s smile lit up the fading darkness and the intensity of emotion radiating out of his eyes sent a rush of warmth and love cascading through the Welshman as he settled back in Jack’s arms to watch the first tentative fingers of light as a new day dawned over the city... 

“We keep the world safe... _it’s what we do...”_

_End_

           

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
